


pieces of home

by backlogchan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deity Niki | Nihachu, Fairies, Forests, Gen, Magic, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Nymphs & Dryads, Witchcraft, cottage, give niki love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backlogchan/pseuds/backlogchan
Summary: wounded and running from enemies, niki finds her old place.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 7





	pieces of home

**Author's Note:**

> ykno what, have this  
> *niki as a powerful witch*

>>

in a time where their lives were grasped with firmness by the government, niki decided to go back to her old cottage hidden in the woods.

dust had long settled, books long abandoned, craft left behind by her. 

but here she’s safe. a home that she had once left for friends.

with the duster, she tip-toes around, leaving the cobwebs alone, plucking the herbs tied to the ceiling, wiping the shelves. it’s a cramped little place but,, it’s safer.

niki remembers the pack of tarot cards upstairs, hidden somewhere in a chest. the candles adorning almost every surface, the empty pots with dirt still in them.

she peers into the chests littered throughout the place, forgetting what she had. some expired vegetables, she scrunches her face at that. papers, ink bottles, charcoal pencils. wiping the grey layer from her small desk, she pulls out the items, arranging them for later use, pushing away the candles with frozen wax drops.

the little bits of crystals she has are gathered in the shelves upstairs, huddled close to pocket watches of various designs. she remembers finding those in aging temples, with another set of hands to help carry the extra loot. niki shakes the memory.

the little garden out front overgrown with dominating plants needs some tending to, the books need to be opened and visited again, in case the letters had also left her mind.

she doubts it, since it’s been so ingrained into her life since she was a child. the little magic she has built up to create and help, move along spells and bring plants to life. bring people to life from the dead.

niki shakes that away too.

>>

after a month, the knock at the door startled her into alertness. the curtains block the visuals, she can’t figure out who it could be. her traces were invisible, no one would have followed her.

setting down the book in her hands, fingers smudged black from writing, niki stands up. she pulls her pale hair back from her eyes, opening the door with a steady hand.

an exhale.

there’s just a letter on her porch. no figure in sight. just trees and trees.

she can’t decide whether that’s good or bad.

strings of panic loosen a bit.

ripping it open with trembling fingers marred with burnt scars, the letter peeks out, she pulls it.

and with it come a few petals, she catches them before they fall to the ground. they’re rose petals. grabbing an empty jar from the kitchen, niki pours them all into it, tightly shutting the lid and putting it back on the counter. it glints in the sunlight.

the curtains sway in the gentle wind, her eyes follow the words.

just a little hello, a little welcome back to the forest.

a small smile graced her lips, she doesn’t know who this could be from, but in these enchanted woods,, well anyone like her could live.

warmth blooms, the sunshine cast on the pots full of budding sprouts.

>>

fireflies speckle the night air, blinking in the greenery. niki leans back, staring up at the giant trees. she couldn’t sleep on this day, staring at the wall until she stepped out into the fresh air alight with night creatures.

the full moon is out and shining brightly down at the splotches of land visible between branches. there’s a moth resting on her hand, walking in little steps on her fingernail, down to the grass before flying up to the darkness of the trees.

niki’s met the dryads, women taller than her intertwined in creaking wood with colorful gems, flowing silk behind them as they approached her with baskets of berries, smiling and tracing flowers onto her hair.

they visit her often, along with little bunnies with wings hopping around her garden, fairies resting on her birdhouse with sprinkling magic growing baby mushrooms below.

she wonders why she even left this place.

a place so welcome to her, belonging in nature. pieces of memories had unraveled as days passed. she knows someone blocked them out, ripping her away from her home, trapping her in this icy bubble of war that she managed to break out of.

the huge relief spreading throughout her whole being almost brings tears to her eyes, the stars reflecting in them.

>>

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> recently started watching niki :3 she's rlly cool, and i wanted to write her having magical powers who was taught witchcraft at a young age!! might write more about witch niki, who knows ( •̀ ω •́ )✧


End file.
